Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-340393 discloses a cooling structure for an inverter qualified as an electric device. In this structure, a fin is formed on a face of a heat receiving member opposite to the face where a semiconductor element is mounted. By fitting a lid over the fin, a path through which liquid flows from an external source is formed.
In the cooling structure disclosed in the aforementioned publication of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-340393, a plurality of cooling medium paths are defined by the fin. The flow rate of the cooling medium flowing from one inlet to the plurality of cooling medium paths may vary for each cooling medium path. Although this variation can be suppressed by increasing the distance between the inlet and the site where the plurality of cooling medium paths branch off, the cooling structure will be increased in size.